Into the Future
by QueenNala43
Summary: When Apollo, god of prophicies, comes to camp, he shows campers a glimpse of their future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic, so there might be issues. Enjoy and add some crits in the comments. Please crits and not flames… In this chapter,** _ **I**_ **means real Percy and** _ **he**_ **means future Percy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Trials of Apollo, or any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy POV:**

When I saw the god Apollo stride into camp, I knew we were in for trouble.

I walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Apollo grinned. "I, all mighty Apollo, _not_ Lester, will show you your future! You will forget what I show you afterwards, but you'll be able to see your life! Line up campers!"

A line of campers formed behind me. Apollo smiled.

"Behold, Perseus Jackson, your future!"

I saw scenes of my life, scenes of myself. I saw _myself_.

He _looked not any older than I was now. Two new half-bloods, along with a satyr, passed into the border._

" _Hi," he said. "I'm Percy Jackson. You must be Sierra and John._

 _The girl nodded. The boy looked around camp. "This is_ real _?"_

" _Yep. I'll give you a tour."_

 _He led the two children around camp and put them in the Hermes cabin and got them some stuff from the camp store._

 _At campfire, a black staff glowed over their heads. Chiron and the other campers kneeled. "Heir Sierra Halsen and Jonathan Lark, children of Hades."_

A flash, and I was older.

 _He was about twenty-five. It must have been graduation, since he was wearing a blue cap and gown._

 _A girl turned to him. With a start, I realised that it was Annabeth. She smiled. "I can't believe we graduated!"_

" _I know!" he exclaimed. "Me in marine science. You in architecture!"_

 _Annabeth smiled again, then turned to look over the side of the railing, over New Rome University._

 _I saw myself reach into his pocket. He looked at Annabeth and swallowed._

" _Annabeth, I… I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." he said._

" _What?" Annabeth turned toward him. "Percy?"_

" _I… I want to be your husband."_

Another flash. I was at a wedding, but I realised it wasn't mine.

 _Nico di Angelo and Will Solace stood at the front of the room. I looked around. Annabeth was sitting in the first row. I didn't see myself._

 _Next to Annabeth was a woman, who I knew was Piper. Next to her was a man I didn't know. I didn't see Jason anywhere._

 _Leo, Reyna, Hazel, and some Apollo half-bloods were also in the room. Apollo and Hades sat in the back. Will's mother, Naomi Solace, sat in the first row, opposite Annabeth, crying._

 _The minister or priest or whatever (I didn't know either of their religions) stepped forwards._

" _William Solace, do you take Nicolo di Angelo as your husband for all eternity, and promise to find him in Asphodel or Elysium if he ends there?"_

" _I do." Will turned to Nico and smiled._

" _And Nicolo di Angelo, do you take William Solace as your husband for all eternity, and promise to find him in Asphodel or Elysium if he ends up there. Or in the Fields of Punishment since you_ are _the child of Hades, and have the power to-"_

"Percy!" _the whole room shouted._

 _I saw that familiar glint in his eyes, the glint I saw when I looked in the mirror. I was looking at myself again, seeing_ I _was the minister (or whatever)._

" _Okay. Sorry." I knew my ADHD self was constantly going on tajines. "You may know kiss the groom"_

 _Nico and Will kissed. Naomi was still crying. "That's my boy!" she yelled._

 _When the two boys, or men, should I say, came up for air, a white dove flew around and landed next to Will. It morphed into none other than Frank Zhang._

Another flash, and I was older.

 _I was in a hospital. Future Me was holding Annabeth's hand._

I won't go into detail of what happened next, but there was a lot of freaking out, Annabeth almost passing out, Future Me almost passing out because of Annabeth almost passing out, but soon, a screaming new life form entered the room.

" _It's a girl." a doctor told us._

 _Annabeth beamed. "Welcome to the world,Amelia Jackson."_

Another flash.

 _Future Me was holding hands with a little girl, who I guessed was my daughter, and was walking up Half-Blood Hill. The Athena Parthenos stared over us._

 _Inside camp, not much changed. Hermes kids were stealing from the camp store, Ares kids were fighting, and I saw a girl sitting outside the Poseidon cabin, reading a book. Was she my sister, somehow?_

 _Chiron the centaur galloped over. He looked old and frail. "The camp is ready for your leadership. You'll be immortal until your batch of heroes are done training, like I have been."_

" _Are you really dying?" Annabeth asked sadly._

 _Chiron nodded, grimly. "I've trained so many heroes. This generation is my last."_

 _Annabeth hugged Chiron's horse chest, a white stallion body. Future Me did, too. The little girl chased a butterfly._

 _That night, at campfire, the campers were burning a burial shroud. I realised it was Chiron's. Most of the campers were crying._

A flash, and I was back at Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't remember any of the visions.

"Why did you wipe the visions?" I asked.

"You can't mess with fate." Apollo said, simply. "Next!"

I turned to see Apollo's own son, Will Solace.


	2. Chapter 2

**On to Will's future! Remember to read and review. Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

 **Will POV:**

I approached my father, and decided I'd be politer than Percy's "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Apollo." I bowed at my father.

"Will! Ready to see your future?" my dad asked.

"Yeah."

A flash.

 _Future Me was at Camp Half-Blood, outside the Hades cabin. Inside, Nico and two younger half-bloods were setting up bunks._

 _Nico noticed him. "Hey, Solace."_

 _Future Me grinned. "Hey_ boyfriend _."_

" _Shut up_ significant annoyance _." Nico grinned. I don't think I've ever seen Nico smile like that._

 _The two campers turned. "Guys, this is Will Solace, my… Anyways, he's Apollo head counselor."_

" _Hey," the girl said. "I'm Sylvia. That's John." she pointed at the boy._

" _Hey." the boy, John, said._

 _Nico looked at me, real me, quizzically. Then, he turned to Future Me. I guessed, as child of Hades, he could sense my precence._

" _Why are you spying on our future?" Nico asked._

" _Huh?"_

" _Your past self. I sense it." Nico pointed in my direction._

A flash.

 _We were onboard a flying ship. The Argo II, I guessed. But what was I doing on it?_

 _Leo Valdez looked at Nico. "So, it's true?"_

" _Don't make a big deal out of it, please." Nico grumbled. "We can barely go through New Rome without someone saying we're disturbing the peace."_

" _By holding hands?" Leo looked confused._

" _I mean, we're both guys. It's different than you and Maya. A boy and a girl, that's normal. But me and Will?" Nico tugged at a rope._

" _But when's the wedding?" Leo pressed._

" _Shut up before I send you to the Underworld."_

 _Leo laughed. "Is he downstairs?"_

" _Yeah, talking battle strategy with Percy and Annabeth."_

A flash.

 _Nico and Future Me pulled up to a large, light blue house with a large yard._

" _Ready?" Future Me asked Nico._

" _Let's go."_

 _We stood on the front porch. Nico rang the bell. A young woman opened it._

" _Hi! You must be Will and Nico. Jordan is ready." she smiled, and let us in the door._

" _Jordan!" she called. A young boy, about the age of eight came in. He had curly blond hair, green eyes, and freckles._

" _Hi." he said shyly._

" _We just need some more papers. Jordan, get your stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes." the woman said to the little boy._

"' _Kay Miss Kate."_

 _I saw the boy in his room. Two other boys, about his age, were also in there._

" _You're new family's here?" one boy asked._

 _Jordan nodded. "Two guys. Miss Kate says their names are Will and Nico. Will's a doctor and Nico's a medium. Like, you know, can hear the dead?"_

 _The other boy smiled. "Lucky. I'm glad you're finally leaving. You have your own family."_

" _I'll miss you guys, though." Jordan said._

" _We'll miss you." the boy hugged Jordan._

 _Outside the door, an older boy shouted, "Shut up! No one cares! You lucky punk, leaving this hell hole. I've been here since I was a baby. Now, fifteen years later, I'm still stuck here."_

Another flash.

 _I saw Future Me… Somewhere. It was extremely nice. Then, I realised he was a ghost! I guessed/hoped it was Elysium. I mean, I've been through two wars and two Great Prophecies and survived. Somehow, though, he was a fifteen-year-old boy, my age now._

" _I got some agw-changing stuff. You'll be and feel like a fifteen year old." a man said. I realised it was Nico. "And when I die, I'll try to be a fourteen-year-old. Like when we first started dating. Because, one, I liked being fourteen, and two, I'm not being forty-five and being married to you. Sorry."_

 _Wait… Forty-five? Did that mean_ I _only lived to be forty-six? What about the boy who would end up being our son? What about the hashtag Percy had given us, #Solangelo4Life? Thoughts ran through my head, until a flash brought me back to life._

I had completely forgotten my visions. Apollo had told Percy that you should never mess with Fate, but others said no matter what, that will happen. Confusing.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, and ran to find my perfectly normal, alive, fourteen-year-old boyfriend.

 **I forgot an A/N on my last chapter! Oopsies. Anyways, remember to read and review. I'm trying to finish the ten chapters today, so maybe not as much ideas, but I might add more later, so if it ever says complete, it may not be…**

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Also, the disclaimer is in the first chapter. But except for my O/C's. Those are MINE. MINE. So like so far, Amelia Jackson, Jordan di Angelo, Miss Kate, Jordan's friends, etc.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Oh, and check out my YouTube: Queen Nala (the one with gaming and random writing rants) and Snapchat: queennala43**


End file.
